


Bus 207

by jaenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, yugyeom and bambam are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenly/pseuds/jaenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is probably the only person in the world who wants to ride bus 207.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus 207

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from AFF.  
> First work on AO3 haha.  
> Un-beta'd. Written back in July 2014.  
> Prepare yourself for bad fluff lmfao.

Bus 207 is probably the worst excuse for public transportation ever.

 

Bus 207 makes him uncomfortable.

Every afternoon Youngjae has to evade wads of gum stuck to the floor, it makes him shiver in disgust each time he sees a new addition to the collection. (He wonders why people can’t just keep their wrappers and put the chewed gum in there instead of spitting out on the floor.)

Bus 207 exhausts him.

Every afternoon Youngjae has to apologize profusely, he somehow never fails to bump into everyone as he makes his way to the back of the bus. (He mentally argues that it isn’t his fault those people always have their legs sticking out in the aisle.)

Bus 207 makes him want to vomit.

Every afternoon Youngjae has to deal with sweat cascading down his face and the scent of that one boy who has yet to learn about personal hygiene. (He’s contemplating on buying the boy deodorant himself.)

Bus 207 infuriates him.

Every afternoon Youngjae has to deal with the spawn of evil itself spitting in his direction every thirty seconds. (He can’t believe he’s able to restrain himself from hurling every vulgar word he knows into the kid’s ears.)

 

But despite all the problems found in Bus 207, every afternoon Youngjae always rejects Yugyeom’s offer for a ride home. Honestly it boggles his mind every time he does, why in the world would he choose the horrendous Bus 207 over riding home with Yugyeom and Kunpimook?

 

Because every afternoon there is a lone boy who sits in the last seat where the sun always strikes him at just the right angle; he always wears black earphones, and he is always mouthing along with whatever song is playing. (Sometimes Youngjae can hear the boy singing, and wow, he sounds absolutely amazing.) Youngjae has never felt this way about anyone before, and honestly, it’s a bit pathetic because he’s never actually spoken a word to the boy—he has no idea how to start a conversation—but at the same time it’s absolutely wonderful because the boy gives him butterflies. (Man he really is pathetic.)

Youngjae is probably the only person in the world who wants to ride Bus 207.

 

“Um, hey,” Youngjae looks up from his phone, his heart starts pounding. “Someone put gum on my usual seat, so I’m going to sit here?” The boy adds a sort-of-kind-of smile at the end of his not-question. (And honestly he seems a little nervous, but Youngjae put it off as his own nervousness.) Youngjae manages to squeak out an ‘okay’ without looking like an idiot and the boy sits down quickly. “Well since we’re  going to be ‘bus buddies,' I’m Jaebum.”

“I’m Youngjae.”

Jaebum grins and Youngjae feels like screaming because he has never seen such a perfect smile—seriously, Jaebum has the best teeth he has ever seen and his smile is so bright like wow, it feels like angels are singing. (Yeah, he is definitely pathetic.)

 

As always, Jaebum leaves first; he gives Youngjae a small smile, a wave, and a ‘see you tomorrow bus buddy.’ And although that moment makes his day, something even better happens and makes his life. (One-hundred percent pathetic, but at this point he’s so happy he doesn’t care.)

As Youngjae stands up to go home, he notices something about Jaebum’s usual seat—it lacks gum. For the rest of the day he never stops smiling once. Why? Because, without the gum, Jaebum really has no reason to sit next to Youngjae (out of everyone on the bus) except out him just simply wanting too. (Okay, there is Youngjae is analyzing this all wrong, but it really doesn’t matter, because he is ecstatic.)

Maybe Youngjae isn’t the only person who wants to ride Bus 207. 


End file.
